Grand Theft Auto: Pink Heaven City
Grand Theft Auto: Pink Heaven City Main Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KbXFwHznoYc 'Grand Theft Auto: Pink Heaven City ' is a game released in 2009 by the Company, Rockstar Spanish. The city comes to be luxury scenarios among other things and you will be able to explore the world, the story is set in 2010. Plot David Tipton, a poor man, who came to Heaven Pink City in search of a job, he ends up finding Jack Curtis an FBI agent that conversation with David, and tell him to destroy the Gang of apples, and so a person survives the gang and David win a shelter the station. David then goes to his second mission to train your Parkour training in the field of Interior Police near Pink Heaven, and so David trains until its end and then moves it to gain a benefit in missions to kill you shall not sought. Jack tells David search for the bodies of two people to find it, it finds a shelter and thirty bandits inside him when his bullets ran out, that David had called for backup and so he found the bodies and took them to the Police station of Pink Heaven, After Jack tries to infiltrate the gang of rivals, but end up being knocked out by the bad guys is at risk of deaths, David quickly gaining a mask is taken at the entrance of the Territory Rivals to rescue Jack and so they have to run to the police station before the car explode. The Sergeant of Police Jack replacement, sends David to be infiltrating the gang of rivals and get information possible and then start killing then checked the bodies of the dead. George Sergeant, David sends work on banditry for a while then David started trying to enter the rest of the Gang Rivals is in the Mountains, Alex send his boss David cut firewood in the Southern Highlands, Jack then discharged descobrer is it that George is a dealer of Rivals is sending David to kill George, George to find a headshot of Jack killing him instantly and David, George escapes from police station is trying to go to the Island near vice City, David with his machine gun shoot jetsky George exploding it at the time and a shark catch it and eat it and then three sharks go after David has to go back and forth to town, The mayor of the city to a house in the mountains for David is he then says that the officers of the City Police died doing standing in full crime, David then has to overcome his position as a police officer and so the mayor to send him on a mission to arrest some people the city is to put things in it, Jay Bibi the dealer that this still loose, destroyed half the prison and thus freed the members of Gang Rivals and tornadoes and so the city is at war, David then has to exterminate the territories of the Mountains, is then he has to fight with the leaders of the two gangs and so the last letter of the leaders they sent a missile to hit the city, so David has to help evacuate the city in about 40 hours, to the city of Las Venturas, the missile to fall on the city destroys it all, is all places were destroyed and thus the population back to the city and help collect junk City, David is so have to check the missile and send to Area 51 to check the missile, and so they discover the Missel has a rocky stone and then missile will explode in 30 seconds, then David goes to try to get out of Area 51 as fast possible and then he dropped to his plane and he is badly wounded and goes crawling to town in search of a doctor, after Daniel is taking high Sheriff named the city and the city in 10 months then it becomes a big city rich with fortune gave Los Santos and Las Venturas charity. Characters # David Tipton - Sheriff Heaven Pink City - Protagonist of the series - Alive # Jack Curtis - Ex-FBI Agent - Character Support game - Dead and buried # George Gonzales - Corrupt Police Sergeant - Main Antagonist Serie - Dead # Jay Bibi - Member of the Gang Rivals - Co-Antagonist - Dead and Buried # Sebastian Burker - Mayor of the City - Character Support Game - Alive # Spencer Turner - Leader of the Gang Rivals - Antagonist - Dead and Buried # Hayden Hicks - Leader of the Gang Apples - Antagonist - Dead and Buried # Robert Baker - Scientist at Area 51 - Figurant - Dead # Alex Hunnigan - Thief Gang Rivals - Figurant and Antagonist - Dead - Ex-Husband of Amber # Megan Smart - Medical - Girlfriend Game - Alive # Jade Runster - Police - Girlfriend Game - Alive # Amber Hunnigan - Unemployed - Girlfriend Game - Alive DLC's and Add-Ons Grand Theft Auto Pink Heaven City: Going Cammando ''Main Article: GTA Pink Heaven City: Going Cammando '' The first DLC for GTA: Pink Heaven City when David goes into the SWAT team as an Officer. The DLC is for the Xbox 360 and PS3 not the Wii version though. New Features * Three are in the game so the City, they are destroyed, Before, After, and you can play them other ways destroyed and are only unlocked after the end of the game. * Now and can deflect the bullets of the enemies, when you start the game will have some brains left of the screen and so when it fills up, you can deviate from them. * The players on quests, can they put music from radios and custom. * The hobbies are also included in this game and also now has new hobbies as, Playing football, is practicing a swimming race. * When you finish the game you can play a mini game to unlock the characters of the plot also girlfriends to play as the protagonist is this mini game are two or Knockout Race modes. * Now the system will have more realism sought, now with the expansion of 10 stars, and so the player reaches the 05 stars, the cops started shooting at such. Information and Inside the Game *Weapons GTA: Pink Heaven City - Weapons that you use to attack *100% Completed - All the benefits and how to complete the game 100% *Achievements and Trophies - Are winning trophies won by the missions and so on. *Properties For Sale and Achieved - These are the properties for sale achievement during the game and the properties achieved during the game. *Cheats and Ruses - Here are all the cheats in the game more each have requirements that might be destroyed to complete all missions. *Mysteries and Easter Eggs - Discover all the mysteries that lurk throughout Pink Heaven City * List of Vehicles Match - List of vehicles that can drive the protagonist in the game * Star Wanted - All Stars Searched that can get in the game Category:Grand Theft Auto titles